trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Wrong Turn
It was 12 AM. I just got off of work. My job is about 20 miles away from my house, and I live in the Midwest, so I have to drive through a lot of rural areas. I just got this job about a week ago, and I haven't quite mesmerized the layout to get there, so I have to use a GPS. I driving down a lonely rural road, and I was coming upon a T-section. The right way leads to my town. However, my GPS decided to tell me to turn left. Out of impulse from hearing the GPS, I turned left. I quickly realized my mistake, and needed to turn back. However, the road was too narrow to make a U-turn. This narrow area was also surrounded by trees, so I couldn't. I had to keep going. After 5 minutes, I was still driving down this lifeless narrow road, surrounded by dead trees. I was getting a bit concerned. I need to turn around. The drive was awfully quiet too. Didn't hear any bugs, frogs, or anything. It was literally dead out here, and I felt uncomfortable. The more I drove, the less trees there were. I came upon a big area with no trees, just grass. On the grass was a beat-down gray home, and an old rusted truck. I got the chills from looking at them. Something about them just didn't seem right. Luckily, this is wear I could make my turn back. I spun the vehicle around in the grass, and backed out into the road. I could now get home. I pressed on the gas peddle, and headed out. However, my gas gauge showed the arrow quickly going to E. That's not normal. I also got a full tank today. The car then came to a complete stop. Out of fuel. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel. All I could hear was my heart beating, and my breathing. It was that quiet. I pulled out my phone, and tried calling a few people. No signal. My heart was racing even faster. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had no choice but to get out and go to the creepy old home, and hope that whoever is in there can help me get out of there. I got of my car, and walked up to the house. The air was cool, and still not a sound to be heard other than my walking on the dirt road. The rotten wooden floor creaked as I stepped onto the porch. The windows looked dirty and covered in dust from the inside. I swallowed, then knocked on the door. My knocking pushed the door back, revealing nothing but darkness. My heart fluttered. Nobody lives here. I pulled out my phone with my trembling hands, and turned on the flashlight feature. The light revealed an old, wooden living room. A dusty table, knocker over chair, a fire place with ashes spilling out of it. I stepped further into the house, and heard a noise. It... sounded like something creaking back and forth. It was coming from a back room. I shined the light down the hall, and approached this back room. The light revealed a rocking chair... rocking back and forth. There was someone sitting in it. It appeared to be a woman in Amish clothes. "Hello?" I called. No answer. I went closer, and felt my skin crawling with each step. I was right up close to the woman, but for some reason, couldn't feel a presence that I was in a room with someone. I stepped in front of her, and shinned the light. It was not a live person. It was a skeleton. Screaming, I dropped my phone and ran out as fast as I could. I hopped in my car, and screamed even more. I couldn't believe this was happening. I dropped my phone in a haunted house... my car won't start... I'm miles away from home... and I'm all alone deep into the dead wilderness. I laid down for an hour in my car, just thinking about the situation. I had to coup with the fact that I might be stuck here forever, and rot into a skeleton. I sat up, and put my hands on the steering. I stood in that position for hours. And I will stay in that position forever. When the darkness consumes me, I'll be nothing but a skeleton behind the wheel. Category:Vehicles Category:The Woods Category:Abandoned Category:Skeletons